


The cat

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I capricci di Aliz [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sexual Slavery, nekomimi, toy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Aliz ha deciso di prendere anche ‘un gatto’ che faccia compagnia al suo ‘cagnolino’.





	1. Cap.1 Il preferito

**Author's Note:**

> Aliz ha deciso di prendere anche ‘un gatto’ che faccia compagnia al suo ‘cagnolino’.  
> Seguito di ‘Cow.

Cap.1 Il preferito

Aliz era seduto sul proprio letto, stava utilizzando la magia per risanare le innumerevoli ferite di Zack, che riposava appisolato sulle sue gambe, con la bocca socchiusa e la lingua penzoloni, l’aria rilassata.

“Oggi tu e Cox vi siete proprio divertirti. Ha portato anche i suoi amichetti. Quanti erano oggi? Credo che inizialmente fossero una decina, ma alla fine fossero una trentina. Sei riuscito a fare amicizia con tutti i cagnolini e le cagnoline del parco, sono molto orgogliosa” disse.

Zack dimenò le gambe e i piedi nel sonno, scalciando.

_ Zack guardava adorante la sua padrona, due cani erano intenti a violargli la bocca con il membro, la sua salivazione era eccessiva. Due lo tenevano bloccato a terra, mordendolo e leccandolo, una femmina sotto di lui si era lasciata penetrare e si strusciava. Tre cani erano riusciti a penetrarlo da dietro, mentre un altro gli succhiava la coda. Il solito randagio gli stava sulla schiena, ridendo e annusandogliela avidamente. I vari gemiti, ululati e ansiti si mescolavano indistinti nelle orecchie di Zack, i cui uggiolii erano completamente soffocati. Il suo viso era arrossato, il suo intero corpo accaldato. _

_ “Alla fine aspetta, toccherà a me” promise Cox. _

Zack sbadigliò e batté le palpebre, svegliando, mentre l’incantesimo finiva di fare completamente effetto.

Aliz lo mise a terra e Zack guardò il suo padrone, scodinzolandogli.

“Vediamo se ti ricordi gli ordini di base” disse Aliz, recuperando una scatola di biscotti al cioccolato dal davanzale. Zack ne riconobbe l’odore e abbaiò, scodinzolando.

Aliz prese un biscotto e glielo porse, Zack andò per mangiarlo, sbavando.

“No!” ordinò secco Aliz.

Zack si accucciò a terra, con lo sguardo spento, mettendo la coda tra le gambe.

“Bravo. Ora seduto” ordinò Aliz.

Zack si mise seduto per terra, dimenò le mani davanti a sé, rimanendo ritto, i glutei premuti contro terra e la coda in festa.

“Fermo” fu perentorio Aliz.

Zack si accucciò e rimase immobile, cercando di respirare il più silenziosamente possibile.

“Resta lì” ordinò Aliz. Raggiunse la porta e uscì di casa, Zack ingoiò un guaito e rimase a fissare davanti a sé. Rimase immobile, sentiva il collare bruciargli la pelle, stringendolo alla gola. Avvertì un prurito indistinto al fianco, lì dove aveva la cintura, ma controllò l’impulso di usare il piede per grattarsi o di mordicchiarsi.

La porta si riaprì e Aliz rientrò, guardandolo.

“Bravo il mio cucciolo ben educato. Vieni qui” ordinò.

Zack corse verso il metaforma, scodinzolando, Aliz lo grattò sotto l’orecchio e lo sentì gemere con tono godurioso. Prese un biscotto e glielo porse, Zack lo mangiò avidamente, leccandogli anche le briciole dalle dita.

“Oggi vado a scegliere l’animaletto di cui ti ho parlato: il gattino” spiegò Aliz.

Zack si rattristò.

“Padrone, padrone, padrone… Sarò ancora il vostro preferito? Padrone, vi prego!” supplicò Zack.

Aliz ghignò.

< O, è ovvio. Ti ho dato la caccia per mesi e ti ho trasformato io. Non potrebbe mai essere altrimenti, solo che voglio vederti ‘giocare’ anche in casa > pensò.

“Certo, però…” sussurrò roco.

“Cosa? Padrone, cosa?” domandò Zack con tono implorante.

“Tu sei il mio cucciolo?” chiese Aliz, spogliandosi rapidamente.

Zack iniziò a rotolarsi a terra e, messosi a pancia in su, iniziò a strofinarsi per terra.

“Sì” disse festante.

“Vuoi essere il mio cucciolo, eh? Vuoi?” lo interrogò Aliz.

Zack iniziò a dimenare su e giù il bacino, dicendo: “Sì, sì, padrone, sì”.

“Allora dovrai fare il bravo con il micio. Va bene?” chiese Aliz, grattandogli la pancia dalla pelle abbronzata con entrambe le mani.

Zack gorgogliò di piacere, ansimando con la lingua di fuori, gli occhi liquidi.

“Però sarò il tuo cucciolo?” chiese, mentre Aliz lo issava e adagiava sul letto.

“Certo e il mio preferito. Però dovrai fare tutto quello che ti chiederà ed essere sempre gentile qualsiasi cosa ti faccia” disse il mutaforma, penetrandolo con due dita.

“Sì, certo padrone. Tuo cucciolo, tuo, tuo, tuo!” ripeté ossessivamente Zack, mentre l’altro lo preparava, muovendo le orecchie.

Aliz finì di prepararlo, gli afferrò con forza i glutei e lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

“Ah… ah… ah…” gemeva Zack ritmicamente, muovendo il bacino avanti e indietro. I capelli rasta gli ricadevano davanti al viso sudato. Aliz venne dentro di lui e, scivolato fuori di lui, lo lasciò ansante sul letto.

“Però, in attesa del tuo nuovo amico, ti ho fatto un regalo” disse Aliz. Aveva il viso madido di sudore e si tolse i capelli umidi dal viso, le sue gambe erano sporche di sperma. Raggiunse il tavolo e aprì una busta, Zack lo guardò tornare e sgranò gli occhi, sorridendo, mentre il padrone gli porgeva un coniglio di pezza.

Zack lo strinse a sé e lo abbracciò, addormentandosi sul capo sopra il morbido peluche bianco.

< Tu per me sei come quel coniglio di pezza, un morbido e dolce giocattolo > pensò, accarezzandogli la testa.


	2. Cap.2 Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliz ha deciso di prendere anche ‘un gatto’ che faccia compagnia al suo ‘cagnolino’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE Master/Nekomimi Fammi vedere come usi la coda e la lingua.

Cap.2 Neko

Aliz era accomodata nel taxi, con le gambe accavallate, guardava di sottecchi il grande cesto di vimini coperto da una tovaglia a quadri bianchi e rossi.

< Non riesco ad aspettare fino a casa, sono curiosa. Ho preso il più costoso e quello che più di tutti ama divertirsi con i suoi simili e non. Mi hanno assicurato fosse docile con i padroni, ma meno con gli altri animaletti ed era per questo che, a malincuore, molti lo hanno restituito.

Eppure il suo prezzo non scendeva mai per le sue doti > pensò. Si piegò in avanti e, con entrambe le mani, scostò la stoffa.

Un ragazzo dai rossi capelli disordinati, con gli occhi di due colore diverso e le iridi ferine la guardava con aria sottomessa, quasi spaventata. Aveva delle voluminose orecchie da gatto e una coda fulva che dimenava piano. Il suo corpo ignudo era madido di sudore e già in tensione, le labbra appena socchiuse, teneva il capo incassato tra le spalle, nonostante fosse sottile si riuscivano a individuare una serie di muscoli ben allenati. Era steso nel morbido cuscino sul fondo del cesto, aveva i polsi legati da un fiocchetto viola e ce n’era uno gemello sulle sue caviglie, lentamente fece scivolare le gambe fuori dal cesto. Aveva le gote arrossate, Alzi gli tolse il biglietto del prezzo che aveva ancora agganciata all’orecchino d’oro che aveva all’orecchio.

“Dimmi, come ti chiami?” chiese Aliz, sciogliendo i due fiocchi.

“Mi chiamano solo Neko” rispose il Nekomimi. Aveva la scritta ‘venduto’ sulla gamba, era un timbro fatto con l’inchiostrò.

Aliz si leccò l’indice, sfiorando con la lingua l’unghia aguzza e utilizzò la saliva per toglier via la scritta.

Neko si mise a gattoni su di lei, era immobile, ma quando lei iniziò ad accarezzarlo, tremò di piacere, miagolando piano.

“Sai, gattino. Se vuoi rimanere a casa mia dovrei essere dolce con me e possessivo verso il mio cagnolino” ordinò Aliz.

Neko sorrise sornione, mostrando i dentini candidi.

“Sì, padrona” sussurrò.

Aliz lo penetrò con l’indice, Neko gettò indietro la testa ed iniziò a modulare dei gemiti con una voce carezzevole e desiderosa, socchiudendo le gambe.

< Un giocattolo di un altro, divertente da usare, ma così falso. Ecco perché di solito preferisco catturarli da sola, però, proprio perché è così autosufficiente potrà aiutarmi a tenere sempre al sicuro e protetto il mio cucciolo.

Mi va bene faccia amicizia al parco e in strada, ma non voglio che nessuno me lo ammazzi o aggredisca mentre sono fuori di casa > pensò la mutaforma. Lo spinse, facendolo cadere ai suoi piedi, il giovane ingoiò il gemito di dolore e aderì contro il sedile alle sue spalle.

Aliz aprì le gambe e Neko s’infilò sotto la sua gonna.

“Fammi vedere come usi la coda e la lingua” ordinò lei.

Neko le abbassò gli slip e docile iniziò a leccarla all’interno, Aliz alzava su e giù il bacino, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di piacere. Neko finì di prepararla lentamente, delicatamente, inumidendola, allontanò il viso e rotolò, mettendosi al contrario. La penetrò con la coda morbida, Aliz si premette le dita sulla bocca per impedirsi di gemere e lo lasciò fare. Si alzava e abbassava sul sedile, strisciando la testa contro lo schienale dietro di lei, scompigliandosi i capelli blu. I suoi capezzoli erano turgidi e i seni le premevano contro il vestito.

Neko continuò fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo.

< Bene, ha capito che non deve osare penetrarmi con qualcos’altro se non glielo ordino > pensò Aliz, abbandonandosi sul sedile, mentre Neko scivolava fuori da lei.

“Torna” ordinò Aliz. Neko scivolò fuori dalla gonna di lei e le balzò nuovamente sulle gambe, Aliz lo prese in braccio e lo rimise a gattoni nel cesto. Gli accarezzò i glutei facendolo miagolare e lo coprì nuovamente con la tovaglia.


	3. Cap.3 Zack e Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliz ha deciso di prendere anche ‘un gatto’ che faccia compagnia al suo ‘cagnolino’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE M/M dormire sul divano.

Cap.3 Zack e Neko

“Qui, cuccioletto. Ti presento il tuo nuovo amichetto” disse Aliz. Adagiò la cesta di vimini sul pavimento, tolse di scatto la tovaglia a quadrettoni bianchi e rossi, si voltò e socchiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

Neko balzò giù dalla cesta, allungandosi per rimettere in movimento i muscoli.

Zack si avvicinò al ‘gatto’ e lo annusò, quest’ultimo lo atterrò con un graffio alla guancia. Neko fece il giro ed iniziò ad annusargli i glutei, Zack uggiolò, mentre l’altro infilava il viso al suo interno e lo leccava avidamente.

“Bene, fate pure amicizia. Io vado a fare la spesa” disse Aliz, uscendo. Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

Zack si rialzò con le gambe tremanti, allontanandosi dal Nekomimi e saltò sul letto, accucciandovisi.

Il gatto lo raggiunse e lo graffiò ai glutei, Zack saltò a terra gemendo.

“Questo posto è mio” disse il gatto, guardò Zack accucciarsi su una stuoia e ripeté il gesto. Lo fece ovunque Zack tentasse di sistemarsi.

Il cagnolino, esausto e dolorante andò a leccare l’acqua dalla sua ciotola, il gatto lo graffiò e leccò al suo posto.

“Da oggi, prima di mangiare e prima di bere, farai mangiare e bere me. Tu prenderai gli avanzi o la seconda porzione se il padrone ce la darà” ordinò.

Zack sospirò.

< Il padrone ha detto che devo essere gentile > pensò, i graffi svettavano vermigli sulla sua pelle.

“La palla è mia?” chiese.

“Sì, anche le coccole e gli altri tuoi giochini. Però, prima di poterti sedere, o accucciarti per dormire, dovrai chiedermi il permesso” ordinò Neko.

“Posso accucciarmi sul letto?” chiese Zack.

“No. Il massimo che ti posso concedere è di dormire sul divano, ma dovrai darmi qualcosa in cambio” disse Neko.

“Cosa posso fare per meritarmi di dormire sul divano? È così morbido che mi sta bene dormire lì” chiese Zack.

“Dolo dopo che mi avrai dato questo…” sussurrò l’uomo gatto. Gli andò alle spalle e lo sbatté a terra, lo penetrò strappandogli un gemito ed iniziò a prenderlo. “Pensa che così sarai il preferito del padrone”.

Zack rizzò le orecchie, rabbrividendo.

“Avrai il suo affetto” proseguì il Nekomimi.

Zack aprì le gambe e alzò i glutei, facendolo entrare più a fondo, ansimando.

“Dormirai tra le sue braccia…”. Proseguì, ad ogni frase Zack muoveva sempre di più il bacino verso di lui, eccitato e fremente. Alla fine, con un ululato di piacere, venne, accasciandosi a terra.

Il giovane uomo scivolò fuori di lui, si leccò le mani con la lingua e utilizzò la saliva per pulirsi la pelliccia delle orecchie da gatto.

“Ora puoi accucciarti” concesse.

Zack raggiunse strisciando a fatica il divano, utilizzò le sue ultime energie per balzare sopra di esso e crollò addormentato, con le gambe ancora aperte, scodinzolando nell’incoscienza.


	4. Cap.4 Bisticcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliz ha deciso di prendere anche ‘un gatto’ che faccia compagnia al suo ‘cagnolino’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/M/M "Smettetela, voi due! C'è un solo modo per risolvere questa contesa.".

Cap.4 Bisticcio

Desdy socchiuse un occhio, udendo miagolii e soffi, insieme a latrati provenire dalla casa accanto. Prese il telefono dal comodino e compose un numero.

Aliz sentì il proprio cellulare vibrare, aveva le fattezze di Zack e stava parlando al telefono pubblico di un bar.

“Sì, mamma. Oggi non è stato male venire a mangiare da voi, ma il vostro stufato lasciava un po’ a desiderare. No, non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare a lavorare in quel posto pidocchioso e umido che mi avevate trovato. Adesso ho un impego molto più soddisfacente

No che non ve lo dico dove abito adesso! Verreste sicuramente a scocciarmi. Inoltre” stava dicendo alla madre di Zack. Sentì il proprio cellulare vibrare e lo uscì dalla tasca, avvicinandolo all’altra cornetta.

“Mi stanno chiamando, ti richiamo un’altra volta” disse, chiudendo la chiamata con l’umana. Rispose al telefono e se lo avvicinò al viso.

“Sì?” domandò.

“Credo che i tuoi animaletti stiano litigando. Te l’avevo detto che non dovevi dare troppe attenzioni al tuo gatto” disse Desdy.

< Visto quanto è mite Zack, probabilmente il gatto lo ha obbligato a rompere qualche tabù importante > pensò.

“Torno subito a casa” rispose Aliz, chiudendo la telefonata.

*****

Aliz sbuffò e scosse il capo, vedendo Neko e Zack seduti davanti a lei, con l’aria affranta. Neko aveva un morso sulla spalla e la coda tra le zampe.

“Vergognatevi, azzuffarvi così” borbottò.

I due animali guairono, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

“Ero tanto arrabbiato” piagnucolò Zack.

__

_ Zack uggiolava, a gambe aperte, Neko si stava lasciando penetrare da lui, leccandogli il collo voluttuosamente e annusando. _

_ Zack non riusciva a impedirsi di muoversi avanti e indietro, eccitato dal vibratore che il gatto teneva dentro di lui con la coda. Aveva il viso sporco di cioccolata e dimenava la coda di cane, il suo bacino si agitava frenetico, entrando sempre più a fondo nel ragazzo micio. _

_ Neko lo baciò appassionatamente, i suoi glutei si erano richiusi sul membro gonfio e indurito di Zack che, suo malgrado, venne dentro di lui con un latrato di piacere. _

“Padrona, io non volevo. Mi ha obbligato, padrona. Sono ancora il vostro preferito? Lo sono, lo sono?” implorò Zack con le lacrime agli occhi. Aveva il corpo abbronzato ricoperto di graffi, ne spiccava uno sul suo naso.

“Padrona, vi prego, non mi punite. Lui era il calore e sembrava così desideroso, l’ho fatto per aiutarlo” supplicò Neko, con gli occhi liquidi, le pupille dilatate che prendeva metà delle sue iridi di colore diverso.

“È stata colpa sua” dissero in coro.

“Smettetela, voi due! C’è un solo modo per risolvere questa contesa” li zittì Aliz. I due s’irrigidirono, lo sguardo vitreo, i muscoli tesi, il fiato mozzato.

Aliz diede un calcio a Neko e lo fece ricadere steso a faccia in su, afferrò Zack per i capelli rasta facendolo guaire e glielo mise di sopra.

“Ora lo farete per me” ordinò secca.

Zack si sentì immediatamente eccitato e con movimenti rigidi penetrò Neko, quest’ultimo spalancò le gambe avvertendo il dolore e il piacere mischiarsi mentre Zack lo penetrava con un movimento secco.

Zack iniziò a scodinzolare, avvertendo l’odore della padrona pungergli le narici ed iniziò a dimenarsi furiosamente dentro Neko, che gli andava incontro. Lo afferrò con braccia e gambe, avvinghiandosi a lui, graffiandogli la pelle con le unghie aguzze. I suoi miagolii si fecero sempre più alti, insieme desiderosi e disperati.

Aliz sorrise, li guardò accoppiarsi a lungo.

< Però non voglio che Zack si monti la testa > pensò. Afferrò i glutei del cane e li spalancò, prese la coda del gatto e la utilizzò per penetrarlo. Zack ansimò vistosamente, con la lingua in fuori e la faccia desiderosa e instupidita. Venne dentro Neko, che era già venuto diverse volte.

Aliz guardò Zack crollare esanime su Neko e lo aiutò a scivolare fuori dal Nekomimi, liberandogli i glutei.

“Ecco, ora siete amici come prima. Però, Zack, ti avevo detto di fare amicizia. Vuoi deludermi?” chiese Aliz.

“N-no” biascicò Zack a fatica.

Aliz si piegò e prese in braccio Neko, accarezzandogli la testa.

“Allora, la prossima volta, non dovrai arrabbiarti neanche per gelosia. Quando pensi che non ti preferisca più, dovrai venire da me e chiedermi come dimostrarti più fedele” ordinò.

“S-sì, padrona” esalò Zack.


	5. Cap.5 La caccia di Sherazard, la vicina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliz ha deciso di prendere anche ‘un gatto’ che faccia compagnia al suo ‘cagnolino’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/F “Il gatto ci sta guardando.”.

Cap.5 La caccia di Sherazard, la vicina

La mutaforma stava davanti allo specchio di casa sua, avvertiva i gemiti e i tonfi di Zack che provenivano dal piano di sopra.

< La sovrana non è in casa, è evidente che il suo nuovo gatto si stia nuovamente divertendo > pensò.

“Se ne vada…. Se ne vada…”. Sherazard era intenta a perfezionare una serie di movimenti sostenuti e un tono infastidito. < No, ancora non va bene. Damiana ha un cipiglio molto più isterico e di comando. E’ Claretta che s’infastidisce in questa maniera > rifletté.

“Devo controllarle ancora” si decise. Raggiunse la parete e, con i suoi poteri, aprì il portale dimensionale per il mondo degli umani. Apparve in mezzo a una serie di alberelli in una piccola foresta, le scarpe col tacco le affondarono nel terreno umido.

La luce del sole era diversa rispetto al luogo da cui proveniva.

Sherazard si trasformò un postino e raggiunse la porta della casetta, suonò due volte.

“Andate via! Damiana, c’è gente” sentì gridare all’interno.

“Chi diamine è?! Sto cercando di finire il mio ultimo libro!” sbraitò Damiana dal piano di sopra.

“Posta!” gridò Sherazard con voce gioviale.

“Eppure avevo detto di mandarci tutto via mail. Saranno di nuovo le entrate, visto che ringraziando il cielo i nostri genitori sono tutti morti” si lamentò la donna al piano di sotto.

“Vai ad aprire tu, Claretta!” gridò Damiana.

Sherazard rimase immobile davanti alla porta, questa si aprì e ne uscì Damiana, facendo fuggire il suo gatto nero.

Sherazard guardò Claretta, la donna aveva i capelli tinti di rosa e il viso iniziava ad avere delle rughe d’espressione più marcate.

“Mi dia questa maledetta posta” ringhiò.

Sherazard le porse un pacco colmo di cibarie.

“Ah, poteva dirlo che era di ‘Amazzonia’, cosi le aprivo subito. Siete degl’incapaci” si lamentò Claretta. Prese il pacco e chiuse con un tonfo la porta davanti al viso di Sherazard.

< Non fanno entrare nemmeno quello per il contatore, hanno preso l’abitudine di non andare mai a comprare ai negozietti nel paese, abbastanza distante da qui. Non hanno genitori, né fratelli, Claretta ha una sorella che però non le parla per via della sua dichiarata omosessualità. Damiana è ormai una scrittrice fallita, mi basterà poco per convincere il suo editore ha chiudere definitivamente i rapporti con lei.

Claretta, invece, pubblica ricette di cucina. Essendo famosa su internet ci vorrà parecchio tempo per fare in modo che sparisca. Inizierò a boicottarla in rete, male che va, dopo averla trasformata, incanterò il suo computer e userò il mio da casa per spacciarmi lei. Mi basterà copiare lo stile di scrittura… Inizierò a studiare tutti i suoi libri da oggi stesso > rifletté, mentre si allontanava.

Notò il gatto nero delle due e ghignò.

*******

Sherazard si leccò le zampe da felino nere con la lingua, lentamente, era seduta sul davanzale della finestra della casa.

< Le ho controllate per tre mesi, spacciandomi di volta in volta per qualcosa di diverso. Sono stato un vicino che si era perso, il tecnico dell’antenna, la tecnica del computer, un compaesano curioso. Ho messo in giro la voce che fossero lesbiche, riducendo ancor di più le loro interazioni e come impiegata di un negozio di immobiliare le ho convinte a trasferirsi. Hanno già le valigie pronte e hanno detto a tutti che la loro intenzione era quella.

Sono convinte che andranno in un posto meno popolato, ma si sbagliano > pensò. Osservò le due donne ignude nel letto, erano intente a baciarsi, accarezzandosi a vicenda con movimenti desiderosi.

“Il gatto ci sta guardando…” esalò Claretta.

“Rilassati, è solo il nostro micetto. Avrà di nuovo fame” borbottò Damiana, infastidita dall’altra che si era allontanata.

“Ti dico che ci guarda in modo strano. Desideroso, come se volesse mangiarci” borbottò Claretta.

“Non puoi davvero vergognarti di un micetto” si lamentò Damiana.

< Oh, qui vi sbagliate. Sono stato io il vostro gatto negli ultimi tempi. In fondo non avete fatto altro che nutrirmi, coccolarmi e tenermi tra le vostre gambe tranquille. Il vostro tenero micetto è morto investito da un’auto da almeno un mese.

Non ho dovuto nemmeno usare la lettiera perché mi facevate andare via quando volevo, mi bastava tornare a casa. E usare le ciotole è stato tutto sommato divertente, i mutaforma più potenti fanno scherzi ben peggiori a quelli più in basso in gerarchia ed io vivo vicina a quella serpe di Aliz > rifletté.

“Su, smettila di preoccuparti. È solo un gatto” disse Damiana. Penetrò la convivente con indice e medio, Claretta gemette di piacere, iniziando ad alzare e abbassare il bassoventre, desiderosa.

Il gatto miagolò e balzò giù dal davanzale, raggiunse i piedi del letto e con le orecchie ascoltò i gemiti delle due farsi sempre più forti.

Claretta premette il capo contro il cuscino, arcuandosi e raggiunse l’orgasmo. Tra le gambe era bagnata e il gatto avvertì il forte odore dell’eccitazione.

Damiana baciò Claretta appassionatamente e le ricadde addosso.

Sherazard balzò sul letto, guardandole assopirsi, si trasformò in una donna dai ricci capelli arancioni e il suo odore penetrò nelle narici delle due.

Damiana e Claretta caddero in uno stato d’incoscienza, Sherazard le fece stendere l’una accanto all’altra. Con entrambe le mani aprì la bocca di entrambe, fece apparire il passaggio sulla testata del letto. Lo attraverso con un balzo, il passaggio scomparve e quando si riaprì, Sherazard balzò nuovamente sul loro letto.

Aveva in mano una confezione di becchime, lo aprì e versò il suo contenuto in bocca ad entrambe, le due donne sgranarono gli occhi.

Claretta spalancò la bocca il più possibile, mentre iniziava a tremare sul letto.

Damiana sentì l’eccitazione crescere sempre di più, iniziò a dimenare il bacino, mentre all’interno diventava sempre più umida, le sue gambe si piegarono divenendo zampe di uccello, dai lunghi artigli. Dai glutei in su rimase una donna, ma i seni le divennero pieni e iniziarono a vibrare, i suoi capezzoli erano turgidi.

Fece un verso stridulo simile a un cinguettio, teneva le zampe spalcate, in una di esse Sherazard le agganciò un anello di plastica di riconoscimento.

Le labbra della giovane divennero arancioni, il suo naso adunco e sopra i glutei le comparve una coda di piume che muoveva furiosamente.

Lo stesso accadde anche a Claretta e Sherazard mise l’anello anche a lei.

“Non avreste dovuto farlo con il gatto lì a guardare. Si sa, possono farsi strane idee, andare a caccia, piccole dolci prede” disse Sherazard.

“Padrona, vogliamo volare, vogliamo volare”. Iniziò a ripetere Damiana.

“Padrona, ancora. Ancora! Ho fame” piagnucolò Claretta.

Sherazard si trasformò in un immenso uomo di fatica, si caricò ognuna di esse a faccia in giù su una spalla e balzò attraverso il portale.

******

Sherazard allungò la mano con dentro il becchime, la donna uccellino si piegò in avanti dimenando i glutei e mangiò avidamente dalle dita di lei, inumidendole di saliva.

Damiana iniziò a spintonarla, cercando di mangiare anche lei il becchime.

Sherazard ritirò la mano e mise il resto del becchime della scatola in una vaschetta, le due donne uccello accorsero ed iniziarono a mangiare avidamente. Si fermarono all’improvviso per defecare, le loro feci e la loro urina caddero sul giornale che foderava la gabbia, appesa nel muro esterno dell’appartamento, in cui stavano.

Le due si guardarono a vicenda, avvertirono crescere l’eccitazione ed iniziarono a baciarsi, unendo le loro labbra arancioni. Iniziarono a penetrarsi con le dita a vicenda, raggiungendo diverse volte l’orgasmo.

Sherazard le guardò, i suoi occhi brillarono di desiderio.

< Le addestrerò e le trasformerò in ottime falche da caccia > pensò.


	6. Cap.6 Le gerarchie dei mutaforma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliz ha deciso di prendere anche ‘un gatto’ che faccia compagnia al suo ‘cagnolino’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/F manette.

Cap.6 Le gerarchie dei mutaforma

Tonya sbadigliò, era accomodata sul suo letto e guardava il suo uomo cane inseguirsi la coda da pastore tedesco, ansimava cercando di morderla, le sue orecchie erano ritte.

Tonya udì bussare e si alzò in piedi.

“Cuccia” ordinò secca.

Il cane mugolò e si acquattò a terra, abbassando le orecchie e guardò la padrona uscire, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Tonya raggiunse la porta e indietreggiò pallida in viso, vedendo che Aliz stava entrando vestita con un abito fatto da ampie piume di corvo nero, sul capo una coroncina di cristallo rosso.

“Mia signora…” esalò Tonya.

Aliz si chiuse di scatto la porta alle spalle, guardandola in viso con aria incattivita.

“Dì al tuo cucciolo di non alzarsi per nessun motivo” ordinò, Tonya eseguì con voce tremante.

“Desdy mi ha raccontato che le hai portato il cane da addestrare non per motivazioni importanti e che hai osato ‘punirlo’ per quelle stesse assurde motivazioni.

Questa per la nostra specie è una mancanza che finisce per confondere i ‘nostri’ cuccioli” ringhiò Aliz.

“Mia signora, la prego, io…” esalò Tonya.

Aliz schioccò le dita e l’altra si zittì, tremante di paura.

“O ti fai punire o perderai lo statuto di mutaforma e ti sbranerò subito” disse gelida, con sguardo altero.

< Mi dispiacerebbe ucciderla, in quel modo il suo cane diventerebbe un randagio e spesso alcuni di ‘noi’ fanno dei raid per uccidere gli appartenenti ai branchi selvatici > pensò.

“L-la punizione è dovuta, mia signora” ammise Tonya.

“Bene” disse secca Aliz. Fece comparire delle manette ai polsi della donna. In una mano si fece apparire un vassoio di cannoli e si avvicinò

Aliz la guardò succhiare avidamente la crema gialla, iniziando a muggire mentre i suoi seni si gonfiavano e diventavano cadenti. Aliz le abbassò i pantaloni e gli slip, la vide diventare umida. La guardò ruminare la buccia di un cannolo, fece apparire delle fragole con panna e la imboccò. Le leccava la panna che le rimaneva sul viso, le fece finire tutte le fragole, l’altra iniziò a dimenare il bacino desiderosa, mentre mangiava tutti i cannoli nello stesso modo. Aliz la penetrò con indice e medio, la giovane iniziò a muggire desiderosa, mentre le apparivano un altro paio di seni.

Fece pressione con i polsi, spezzando le manette e, muggendo fino a graffiarsi la gola, sentì Aliz entrare con un terzo dito.

Aliz la sentiva calda e umida, ghignò, Tonya raggiunse l’orgasmo, Aliz fece scivolare le dita fuori di lei e la vide cadere carponi. Le fece scomparire i vestiti con la magia e le strinse i glutei tremanti, aprendoglieli.

L’altra si trasformò completamente in una mucca, i suoi occhi lattiginosi erano però desiderosi e muggiva richiamando attenzioni.

< Le metamorfosi per la nostra razza non sono eterne, dobbiamo spesso cambiare forma. Essere obbligati ad assumerne una è molto doloroso, ma quando la punizione sarà finita le permetterò di tornare umana… però avrà parecchi tagli fisici e qualche osso rotto > pensò Aliz.

Si trasformò in un immenso toro che titanico, si mise sopra la mucca schiacciandola a terra. Aveva il manto nero, gli occhi rossi, il muso umido e dalle grandi narici si alzavano delle nuvolette di fumo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7y4UXM--1k.  
> Nightcore High.


	7. Cap.7 La richiesta del fattore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliz ha deciso di prendere anche ‘un gatto’ che faccia compagnia al suo ‘cagnolino’.

Cap.7 La richiesta del fattore  
  
Zoe muggiva, bloccata nella gabbia di metallo, con solo la testa fuori. Il fattore inserì la mano coperta dal guanto e la penetrò, la donna mucca si agitò, colpendo con i glutei le sbarre.  
"Lo sai vero che inseminare gli 'animaletti' è vietato? Li abbiamo resi sterili proprio per evitarne la riproduzione" disse Aliz.  
"Lo so. Come so che è vietato usarli come cavie, per le pellicce o uccidere quelli non randagi in generale. Mio zio è morto proprio perché, per un esperimento, aveva inserito un orecchio sulla schiena di un uomo topo.  
Le sto solo mettendo la crema rigeneratrice, Tuono alle volte la va a cercare nel recinto di notte per prenderla e, senza di noi a controllare, le fa male" disse il fattore  
Aliz rise.   
"Sempre così birichina questa amante dei 'cannoli'" disse. Osservò il fattore finire il procedimento, liberare la donna mucca e rimetterla nel box per la mungitura.   
"Perchè mi hai chiamato questa volta?" chiese.  
Il fattore annuì e la portò a un recinto con nove giovani, a gattoni, con coda e orecchie da pecora.  
"Beeeello, il padrone, beeello" belavano tutti insieme.  
"Non fanno lana e, comunque, il precedente padrone si lamentava che l'hanno ispida" spiegò il fattore.  
Aliz annuì.  
< Lavoro lungo. Non manterrò la promessa > pensò.  
  
__Zack era intento a mangiare rumorosamente i biscotti al cioccolato nella ciotola. Aliz stava grattando Neko dietro l'orecchio e questo aveva un'espressione di adorazione.  
"Tornerò presto, promesso. Neko, in caso stessi via più a lungo, prendi cibo e acqua dalle scorte. E fai usare a Zack il tuo bagno" ordinò.  
"Certo, padrona" disse Neko. Raggiunse Zack che, leccate le briciole, ansimava scodinzolando.   
"Padrona, padrona, padrona" ripeteva.  
Neko lo sbattè a terra e lo penetrò facendolo uggiolare.  
"Tu fai il bravo, cucciolo mio" ordinò a Zack.  
Zack iniziò a gemere desideroso.  
  
"Per fargli avere la lana morbida ti serve un montone, ma anche una pecorella da diletto" spiegò.  
"Ossia?" domandò il fattore.  
La mutaforma ghignò.  
"Una pecora che non faccia lana, ma si accoppi spesso con il montone" spiegò.  
"Vi pagherò il doppio, allora, mia signora. Così da avere entrambi" disse l'altro.  
"Triplo. Devo cacciare due prede" ordinò Aliz e l'altro annuì.


	8. Cap.8 Ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliz ha deciso di prendere anche ‘un gatto’ che faccia compagnia al suo ‘cagnolino’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M «Mi hai spezzato il cuore. I fazzoletti non mi aiuteranno.» (cit.“200 pounds beauty”).

Cap.8 Ricordi

Zack gorgogliò nel sonno, stretto al suo peluche.

_ Zack era acquattato a terra e, ansimando, con il viso arrossato, scodinzolava. _

_ "I-io sono un bravo cucciolo?" chiese. _

_ "Bravissimo" rispose Aliz, grattandogli la pancia sotto la cintura. _

Zack sorrise, scodinzolando piano.

Neko, steso su un fianco accanto a lui, soffiò nel sonno.

_ "Mamma? Mamma?" chiamava Nathan, vagando per la casa deserta. "Mamma!" provò ancora il dodicenne. Notò una valigia, la raggiunse e l'aprì. Al suo interno c'erano un tubo collegato a una bombola d'ossigeno e un involucro di gomma morbida verde. Nathan ghignò vedendo che aveva la forma di una donna dai seni prosperosi, in una posizione con braccia e gambe piegate in stile rana, il tubo entrava lì dove c'era la bocca e si vedeva che l'apertura all'inguine era innaturalmente vasta. _

_ < Una bambola gonfiabile, non credevo di vederne mai una dal vivo > pensò. Iniziò ad aprire la gomma, notando che la figura aveva delle immense orecchie da topo. _

_ < Questi capelli sono veri e sono uguali a quelli della mamma. Che si sia fatta pagare per fare una parrucca? > s'interrogò. _

_ Un uomo lo afferrò da dietro, lo immobilizzò con una mano e con l'altra gli versò del latte in bocca. Nathan si affogò tossendo, quello gli tappò bocca e naso, Nathan perse i sensi. _

_ Si risvegliò su un pavimento giallo canarino, insieme ad altri ragazzini Nekomimi. Dimenò la cosa da gatto e raggiunse a gattoni il vetro, come tutti gli altri si mise in ginocchio e, miagolando desideroso, iniziò a battere con le mani sul vetro. _

Neko si svegliò di scatto e graffiò Zack, che si destò uggiolando.

"Ti ricordi quando eri umano?" miagolò il 'gatto' con tono acido.

"No" rispose Zack, grattandosi il fianco abbronzato con il piede.

"Ora che i tuoi ricordi sono alterati dalla trasformazione, ricorda quando hai sentito la prima volta l'odore della padrona" ordinò Neko.

Zack iniziò a correre intorno ripetendo "padrona" ossessivamente.

_ Zack si allontanò i capelli rasta dal viso con la mano e diede un calcio alla carcassa della sua auto, accartocciata contro il palo. _

_ "Merda. Era anche nuova" si lamentò. Un meccanico, dal viso coperto dalla visiera di un cappellino, era intento ad attaccare l'argano, osservandolo di sottecchi. _

Zack iniziò ad ansimare sbavando al ricordo.

< Se fossi stato bravo, mi avrebbe preso sul tappetino della macchina. Ora vorrei tanto > pensò.

Neko ridacchiò vedendolo eccitarsi.

"Sei divertente" ammise. Si sedette a terra, alzò una gamba tenendola tra le mani ed iniziò a leccarla avidamente, ricoprendola di saliva, che si trasformava in una sostanza che gli rendeva morbida la pelle.

< Mio primo padrone, non so chi tu sia, mi hai spezzato il cuore e i fazzoletti non aiuteranno.

Riuscirò a scoprire chi sei e, una volta conquistata la padrona, passando per il cuore di questo cucciolo affettuoso, farò qualsiasi cosa per convincerla a darmi vendetta > pensò. Finì di pulirsi e si avvicinò con movimenti felini a Zack, lo fece stendere a faccia in giù e lo penetrò delicatamente, Zack guaì, mentre l'altro si muoveva piano.

Zack aveva la bocca piegata in un sorriso e la lingua di fuori.

< Oggi sono davvero un bravo cucciolo! E' gentile persino lui > pensò.

Il peluche rimase abbandonato in un angolo, nei suoi occhi vitrei si rifletterono i due intenti ad accoppiarsi e, quando Zack venne, un po' di sperma gli gocciolò su una zampa.


	9. Cap.9 Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliz ha deciso di prendere anche ‘un gatto’ che faccia compagnia al suo ‘cagnolino’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M “Dobbiamo troncare tutto e pensare solo al bene della squadra”.

Cap.9 Sheep

Walter guardò l’orologio e si mordicchiò il labbro, sospirò, abbassando il capo. Guardò l’altro parcheggiare davanti al cancello di legno della sua fattoria e sospirò. 

Iniziò ad aprire la portiera, l’altro cercò di baciarlo, ma lui si ritrasse.

“Wally, sono le undici di sera, lasciami tornare a casa” borbottò.

“Dai, sono giorni che trovi tantissimi motivi per non rimanere con me dopo l’allenamento” disse Wally. Lo afferrò per il polso e lo ritirò dentro la macchina.

“ _Umh_ , a proposito dell’allenamento. Presto ci saranno le selezioni e da quando ci vediamo, le nostre prestazioni stanno calando. Mi dispiace farti questo, ma…”. Biascicò Walter.

Wally si affacciò e richiuse la portiera della macchina.

“ _Ehy_ , sembra che tu voglia rompere con me, così” disse con tono polemico.

“Sì, hai capito bene. Dobbiamo troncare tutto e pensare solo al bene della squadra” gli diede ragione Walter.

“Sai, era da un po’ che lo avevo capito” ammise Wally, abbassando lo sguardo.

Walter si morse l’interno della guancia. Si sentiva intorpidito e si passò la mano tra i capelli scompigliati.

“Ora non iniziare a fare il tragico. Quella partita è tutta la mia vita, lo sai” disse.

“Io voglio stare con te, ti prego. M’impegnerò il doppio” lo implorò Wally.

< Io non ho nessuno, solo lui. Sono entrato nella squadra solo per poterlo vedere, solo per questo > pensò.

Aliz prese le sembianze di una piccola mosca ed entrò dal finestrino, andando nel sedile di dietro.

“Senti, mi dispiace, ma…”. Si scusò Walter.

“Io voglio stare con te! Solo con te! Farei qualsiasi cosa per stare con te!” gridò Wally. In lontananza si sentiva il belare delle pecore della fattoria.

< Oh, mi chiedo se saresti disposto a entrare a far parte del ‘bestiame’ solo per stare con lui.

In fondo, per una volta, il mio essere come la maga Circe, potrebbe servire per portare avanti una bella storia d’amore > pensò Aliz, sfregandosi le zampette.

“La nostra storia è stata speciale solo per te, per me era solo sesso” ammise Walter.

< E continuerà ad esserlo > si disse Aliz. Delle bacche blu scuro precipitarono sulle gambe dei due giovani, che s’irrigidirono. 

“Che diamine…”. Iniziò a dire Walter, mentre l’odore pungente gli raggiungeva le narici.

Wally si sentì accaldato, avvertì un’eccitazione al basso ventre e, inconsciamente prese una delle bacche e se la mise in bocca, masticandola.

“Da dove sono arrivate?” domandò. 

“Già, che cazzo, non possono essere cadute dal tettuccio aperto della macchina” si lamentò Walter, guardandosi intorno. Nel sedile posteriore notò i due borsoni con dentro i loro costumi della piscina.

“Se questo è un tuo trucchetto di merda per impedirmi di lasciaaaa! Beaaaaa! Beeee!”. 

Wally sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’altro iniziava a belare.

Walter vide nero, l’odore lo investiva a ondate sempre più piene, non riuscì ad evitare di divorare le bacche sulle sue gambe. 

Wally continuò a mangiucchiarle, iniziando a sua volta a belare.

I suoi lunghi capelli neri ricaddero divenendo una serie di riccioli scuri, mentre la medesima peluria iniziava a crescergli lungo tutto il corpo.

Le sopracciglia di Walter divennero candide, mentre un folto pelo candido, morbido e vaporoso gli cresceva anche sul viso. I due continuarono a brucare tutte le bacche, fino a finirle, le loro labbra si sporcarono di blu.

I belati di Wally erano più rochi, mentre quelli di Walter erano sempre più prolungati e striduli.

Aliz fece sparire loro i vestiti, fece aprire le portiere e i due balzarono fuori, si misero a correre intorno alla macchina fino a scontrarsi l’uno con l’altro, cadendo pesantemente a terra.

< Non avrete mai più bisogno di abiti > pensò la mutaforma.

Le orecchie di Wally si contrassero, divenendo a punta e si allungarono di nuovo, divennero cadenti e coperte di pelo. Anche quelle di Walter divennero da animale. Sopra la testa di Wally comparvero delle corna ricurve da montone.

Aliz si ritrasformò in un uomo e scoppiò a ridere, guardandoli attraverso il vetro di dietro della vettura.

I due erano completamente ricoperti da una folta peluria di lana, sopra i loro glutei comparvero delle code da ovino. Degli zoccoli presero il posto delle loro mani e dei loro piedi.

Walter iniziò a piangere a squarciagola, continuando a belare, Wally iniziò ad annusare l’aria, attirato dall’odore dell’altro giovane trasformato.

Walter smise improvvisamente di belare, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi e assunse un’espressione ebete. “Scuuuusaaa… sono stato un peeeeessimo compagno…”. Iniziò a dire con una voce più femminea e desiderosa, le sue pupille si dilatarono, sollevò i glutei che cominciarono a tremare.

“Avreeeemo un greeeeggeeee, non una squaaaaadra…”. Rispose Wally, mettendosi alle spalle di Walter. Alzò le braccia e si mise sopra l’altro, schiacciandolo a terra.

Aliz uscì dalla macchina.

“Maaaaasteeer” belarono in coro i due giovani trasformati.

“Avanti, Wally, fatti perdonare” disse Aliz.

Walter penetrò l’altro, che iniziò a belare di piacere e lo prese ripetutamente, dando spinte con tutta la sua forza. Le loro pellicce morbide si strusciavano, dando vita a piccole scintille di elettricità, mentre i due continuavano a copulare.

I belati di Walter erano continui, rumorosi, quelli di Wally erano rari, bassi e rochi.

Walter venne, ma Wally continuò a prenderlo, fino a farlo sanguinare, le gambe di Wally cedettero e il giovane finì sdraiato sul terreno, mentre continuava a venire posseduto.

I belati delle pecore in lontananza si fecero più forti.

Walter venne dentro Wally e scivolò fuori di lui, leccandogli il viso, Wally sorrise, scodinzolando.

Aliz fece apparire il passaggio, si trasformò in una cane da pastore e, abbaiando, si occupò di farle passare attraverso il portale. Le due pecore comparvero nell’ovile del fattore, iniziando a pascere l’erba. 

Aliz richiuse il passaggio e controllò che Wally finisse di brucare e si dirigesse verso uno degli altri nove giovani pecora.

< Li possiederà uno dopo l’altro e, nel momento in cui verrà dentro di loro, li stuzzicherà abbastanza da fargli produrre la lana > pensò.

Il fattore si avvicinò e Aliz gli sorrise.

“Ho finito prima del previsto, ho trovato una vittima inattesa. Però, potrei usare l’altra che avevo adocchiato per farti avere anche una pecora da mungere” disse la mutaforma.

“Ne sarei lieto, ma devo vedere se il prezzo me lo posso permettere” sussurrò il fattore.

Aliz si grattò il collo.

“Potresti farmi venire qui a giocare con la palla con il mio cagnolino, in cambio. Correre in uno spazio aperto come questo gli farebbe bene, inoltre tu hai degli interessanti cani da guardia con cui potrebbe fare amicizia.

Tranquillo, è docile, non infastidirebbe i tuoi animali” disse.

“Affare fatto” sussurrò il fattore, avvicinandosi a lei con una sacca colma di monete.


	10. Cap.10 Galline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliz ha deciso di prendere anche ‘un gatto’ che faccia compagnia al suo ‘cagnolino’.

Cap.10 Galline

 

Tre giovani si trovava all’interno di un recinto.

Una di loro, che indossava un lungo abito bianco, con disegni floreali, traforato, che permetteva di far vedere il suo corpo slanciato sotto, si avvicinò al bordo di legno.

“Non riesco a capire se i nostri carcerieri se ne sono andati o se si sono resi invisibili ai nostri occhi” disse, con forte accento francese.

Quella seduta per terra sentì le sue parole in parte coperte dai gemiti soffocati che venivano da vicino a loro.

C’era un giovane dalla pelle nera e delle morbide orecchie tra i capelli rasta che era costretto suo malgrado a gemere di piacere. Tre uomini cane da caccia lo avevano penetrato da dietro, uno standogli sulle spalle, un altro approfittando dei suoi glutei sporti e il terzo da sotto.

Un quarto cane da caccia gli aveva invaso la bocca col suo membro.

“Di sicuro hanno lasciato abbastanza cani da farci sbranare se cercassimo di fuggire” borbottò la donna.

La terza si massaggiò il collo, indossava un abito blu da sera, con raffigurati dei fiori.

“Di sicuro, alla fine di tutto questo, se vedrò di nuovo un uovo, vomiterò” gemette.

“Qualcuna di voi conosce la lingua di questa parte del mondo? Mi sembra sia inglese” disse quella con l’abito bianco.

“No. Nessuna delle tre. Ti ricordo che a chi è così in basso in gerarchia come noi, non vengono insegnate” disse quella seduta su una roccia.

Il fattore si avvicinò e tutte e tre si voltarono verso di lui, i loro occhi divennero vitrei ed iniziarono a sbattere contro i bordi di legno del recinto, chiocciando. 

Lui lanciò loro dei chicchi di mais che, dorati, caddero nel terreno fangoso.

Le tre divennero grosse e tozze, mentre si spintonavano, si prendevano a gomitate, piume ricoprirono i loro corpi, alcune di esse volarono. Le tre continuarono ad azzuffarsi, tramutandosi in tre pasciute galline.

“Fino a quando dovrò tenerle qui?” chiese il fattore.

Aliz riapparve e, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Zack, rispose: “Fino a quando la loro sovrana non deciderà che la loro punizione è finita. Tenere buoni rapporti con gli altri popoli del nostro mondo è importante.

Il fattore annuì lentamente

I guaiti e i gemiti di Zack si alzavano sempre più alti, coprendo in parte le tre rumorose galline. Il fattore continuò a nutrire le tre volatili.

< Non mi posso lamentare. Mi stanno dando parecchie uova e finché saranno qui aumenteranno il mio guadagno.

Spero solo non si faccia mai male l’adorato cagnolino della mia signora finché è qui, o verrei punito in modi anche peggiori della morte o di quelli che posso immaginare > rifletté.

Si grattò la testa e scosse il capo, sospirando.

Aliz piegò di lato il capo e socchiuse gli occhi, il suo viso era incorniciato dai suoi capelli blu.

 

 

_La piccola elefantina si lamentava, dimenando la proboscide. Alcune frustate la obbligarono da alzarsi su due zampe, mentre i suoi occhi erano liquidi. Altre frustate la fecero mettere su un rialzo._

_Una serva stringeva la frusta, colpendola con sguardo basso._

_“Ancora. Mia figlia deve imparare come si mangia in società” ordinò la regina._

_La piccola Aliz barriva disperata, muovendo le grandi orecchie da elefante._

 

Aliz si deterse le labbra e vide Zack che le sorrideva, mentre i quattro cani cambiavano di posto. Il suo viso fu deformato da un sorriso.

“Tu sì che mi dai sempre soddisfazioni, cucciolo” sussurrò.


End file.
